Extra Special Christmas Present
by Deadient
Summary: Syaoran has finally arrived back in Tomoeda, from Hong Kong, on Christmas Eve but will Sakura accept him after 7 years of separation and 2 years of no contact, at all? SxS, minor ExT. "I trust you... But...” She paused and slapped him on the face.


**Extra Special Christmas Present**

**Title**: Extra Special Christmas Present

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Syaoran has finally arrived back in Tomoeda from Hong Kong on Christmas Eve but will Sakura accept him after 7 years of separation and 2 years of no contact, at all?

**Author's** **Notes**: A Christmas One-shot. Enjoy, this is MY extra special Christmas present to all my readers!

(I'm writing in a different style this time, so thoughts are in _italics _and speech are in double quotation marks. If you see speeches in italics, it's the voice coming out of a machine/speaker.)

-o-

* * *

-o-

He arrived at Hong Kong's International Airport on a cold winter's night under the mantle of the falling snow. The surroundings was dim, but the warming lights of the airport was lighting up the centre of the field. He smiled as he entered the building. Walking behind him was his faithful butler, carrying his briefcase for him. The boy was no older than eighteen years of age. He was tall, handsome and muscular. He had untamed russet brown locks rest on his head, which swayed in different direction with each turn of the head, and his eyes were dyed auburn. Many would describe him as sexy, although he, himself, thought not. He walked up to he counter, dragging his luggage behind, asking for two tickets to Japan.

"Excuse me, Miss," he said the the lady on the computer.

The lady had dark brown hair, tied up in a bun. She looked up to where the deep voice was coming from, "Good evening, sir. How may I help you?"

"I would like two tickets to Japan, Tokyo," he requested, holding up his hands, indication the number two.

"Yes, sir. Just a second, please wait." She returned to her computer, typing rapidly and soon found what she was looking for. She turned back to him, "Good news, sir, we have two seats left in Economy Class. It departs in forty minutes and will arrive at Tokyo, via Osaka, in two hours, stopping at Osaka for one hour."

_Better than nothing. _He nodded, "That is fine, we will take it." He handed her his credit card.

She took it, "Your passports, please, sir."

He turned around to his awaiting butler. His butler handed him the two passports from the case he was carrying. "Thank you Wei," he said taking the passport of himself and his butler. He handed the passports to the lady behind the counter. She took it in and began processing the information.

A few minutes later, the tickets were ready to be used. The lady handed back their passports with the tickets in them and his credit card on top. "Have a nice trip, Mr. Li," she said.

"Thank you, Miss..." he said.

"Miss Ling," she finished. "Your plane leaves in approximately thirty minutes and stops over in Osaka. The way to your plane is down there," she pointed to her left, "section C."

"Thank you, Miss Ling. Goodbye." He and Wei left to section C to board the plane immediately.

As Li Xiao Lang boarded the plane, he felt nostalgic and guilt; remembering that he had not made any contact with her in the past two years. He remembered the day when he left Tomoeda to fly back to Hong Kong, leaving a girl by herself. Xiao Lang wondered if she still remembers him, after all, it had been five years since he had left. Perhaps she had met some new, and forgotten about him. On that thought, he felt a pang of jealousy, but it has been almost two years since he had have any contact with her at all. Perhaps she has gotten depressed about him and moved on. For all he wants to know was that she was happy and healthy. He decided that he would buy her a gift when he reaches Osaka Airport. After long thoughts, he fell into a deep slumber with dream of his long-lost best friend.

Wei looked at his master next to him, _he sure is a growing boy, that Xiao Lang._

An hour later, Syaoran's's plane arrived in Osaka.

"Young Master, the plane has arrived in Osaka," Wei gently said to the sleeping boy.

Syaoran waved his hands in mid-air, still half-sleeping, "One more minute, Sakura... I'll be up in a minute...!"

Wei chuckled; it has been a long time since Syaoran had have any relaxation, not even when he was done training, for he was always thinking about the upcoming days and events. "Young Master, we should be exiting the plane now; it has arrived in Osaka."

Syaoran jerked up, _Where am I? Oh, right, on my way back to Tomoeda._ He stood up and carried his briefcase with him, "Oh, yes, of course. Wei, since we'll be here for an hour, I was planning on getting Sakura a little something."

Wei nodded and replied, "That is nice. I am sure young miss would dearly appreciate it. What are you planning on giving her, Young Master?"

"I am not sure, but I will just have to go around and see what they have."

Syaoran walked passed, and into, many stores, but none had the thing he was looking for, or rather, none had what was right. Syaoran glanced down at his golden watch, which he had previously set to Japanese time, 7:30, it read. _I only got twenty minutes left to choose her present, setting aside ten minutes to reach our next plane to Tokyo._

"Young Master, why don't you go look in that jewellery store there, 'KOBAYASHI PERL', " Wei suggested, pointing to the left.

Syaoran looked to the direction of where Wei was pointing and was surprised how spacious the store was. Syaoran took his butler's advice and check out that store, on one last hope that he'll find something perfect for her.

"Kombanwa! Kobayashi Perl ni youkoso!" a woman greeted them and bowed.

They bowed back. "Arigatou gozaimasu," Syaoran replied.

"My name is Nozomi. How may I be of help, this fine evening, sir?" she asked.

Syaoran slightly blushed and scratched the back of his head, "I-I'm looking for a gift t-to a f-friend."

"Ahh..." she acknowledge, "might this be for your girlfriend?"

Wei chuckled, Syaoran blushed a dark crimson, "A-ahh, n-n-no! S-she's just a f-friend I haven't seen... in a while..." He turned his head away, "A long while..."

"I understand. Did you have anything in mind?" Nozomi said softly.

"No, I do not," he said sadly.

"May I ask how old she is?" she queried.

Syaoran had a little thought, "She's seventeen."

"Here, come with me, I think I have the thing," she getured them to follow her, "Something not too flashy or big, but just perfect." She lead them to a display cabinet at the front of the store. "Name initials pendants, 9ct gold, also comes in white gold and rose gold, and 9ct crystals, font Tiranti Solid LET," Nozomi said, indicating the jewellery on the left side of the cabinet. She indicated the right side of the cabinet, "These are also initial pendants, but in a prettier font; Segeo Print. Sterling Silver, 9ct crystals on the end. Personally, I like the Segeo Print font one."

"Wow..." Syaoran gasped. "They're perfect..." He turned to Wei and spoke in Cantonese, "What do you think, Wei?"

Wei hummed in approval and nodded his head. "I think they are lovely, Young Master," he replied in the same tongue.

"Might you two be speaking in Cantonese?" Nozomi asked.

Syaoran nodded, "Yes, how did you know?"

"My mother is Chinese, but was born over here, so I know a fair bit myself," she said, matter-of-factly.

"That nice," he said, "so, how much are the sterling silver ones?"

"6,100 Yen."

"And the gold one?"

"21,350 Yen."

"Wei, which do you think Sakura will like better?" Syaoran asked Wei.

Wei took a closer look at both of them, "I think young Miss will like the sterling silver one better."

"I think so too, Wei." He pointed to the sterling silver pendant, "I'll take the sterling silver one in the English letter 'S', please, Nozomi-san."

"A fine choice, sir. I will go back into the storeroom to get it." Nozomi rushed off into the back and hastily came back with it. "Please come over here," she said to them from behind the counter. They walked over in a formal-like manner. "How will it be paid for, sir?"

"Do you accept credit cards?" Syaoran asked.

Nozomi nodded, "Yes, we do."

He handed her his credit card and she processed the receipt promptly. She handed him back his card and the pendant in the blue box, in a blue and white bag, with the receipt to Syaoran. "Thank you for making your purchase here. We hope to see you again," she bowed and they departed with a 'thank you' and 'goodbye'.

_I really hope she likes it... _Syaoran thought positively. He looked down at his watch, _What?! Ten minutes before the plane arrives! _He looked at Wei, "Wei, we only got eight minutes before the plane departs!"

-o-

It was 8:19, she was in her room, dressing up for the Christmas party her best friend was holding at her mansion. She was wearing a short, cross-strapped, with glass pieces shaped as diamonds on it, black dress, more glass pieces on the end of the dress. Her honey brown hair was let down loosely and rested on her creamy skin and her fringed was also loosely clipped to the right side with a little, red ribbon. On her face had no more than light pink lip gloss, as she hated too much make-up. Her nails were perfectly manicured in French style. Her black heels, which had a black bow on the end, and exquisitely match her dress. Overall, she was flawless, but she felt as if something was missing. She looked into the mirror, and immediately realised what she was missing: earrings; she would always forget to wear, or change, earrings in the morning to school. She chose out her favourite earrings, sterling silver drops with a single diamond, princess cut, on the ends. She did not have much gold jewellery, as she though gold was not pretty and was meant for older women. She looked at the analog clock on the wall again, it was 8:24, the party starts at 8:30. _I'm going to be late if I don't leave now!_ She thought. She quickly ran downstairs and asked her older brother to drive her to her best friend's house.

"Sa-ku-ra..." he said in a scolding voice, "where do you think you're going in _those revealing _clothes? If you're going to a night club, then it's a definite 'no'!"

"Don't worry, I'm not, oniichan. Tomoyo's holding a Christmas party at her house, remember?" Sakura said.

Touya glared at her, "I still don't get why you wear such clothes."

"Touya, dear, she's going to be late, just let her go," Fujitaka said to Touya.

"Fine," Touya gave in.

Fujitaka turned to Sakura, "I think you look lovely, Sakura, dear."

"Thank you, otousan!"

"Sakura, you be back by midnight, okay?" Touya commanded, rather than asked.

Sakura smiled, "Of course, oniichan! Now let's get going!"

-o-

"_We have arrived in Tokyo Domestic Airport. Please stay in your seats until instructed." _

_It's 8:37, and it would probably take us fifteen minutes to get out of the airport and thirty minutes to Tomoeda. So will arrive in Tomoeda at approximately 9:25, _Syaoran thought, looking at his watch.

"_Please follow the flight attendances' intructions and leave at the closest door."_

"Let us go, Young Master," Wei said.

Syaoran agreed, "Yes, I want to get back to Tomoeda as quick as possible."

_I know you do, Xiao Lang, _Wei thought.

Forty-five minutes later, they arrived in Tomoeda, at Syaoran's house, in a first-class taxi limousine. Wei and Syaoran got out with their luggage and Syaoran gestured the taxi driver to wait.

"Here are the keys to the house, Wei," Syaoran said, handing him the old keys from seven years ago. "Let us go in and put our things down first, then I will go see Sakura by myself."

They entered Syaoran's hollow house and put the luggage in the hall way. "Wei, could you set up the house again as it would normally be? I am going to go see Sakura now."

"Of course, Young Master, I wish you luck."

Syaoran ran back outside to the taxi and instructed the driver to Sakura's house.

"Thank you, sir, that'd be 4,000 Yen," the taxi driver said once Syaoran got off.

Syaoran paid the fair and ran towards the Sakura's house. He fixed up his appearance and rung the bell.

Fuijitaka opened the door to see Syaoran. "You must be one of Sakura's friends, right?" Fujitaka asked.

Syaoran bowed and said, "Yes, Kinomoto-san, I am."

"Why are you not at the Christmas party? If you're here to pick up Sakura, she's already left an hour ago."

Touya appeared from behind Fujitaka and glared at Syaoran. "You– You're that Chinese gaki I thought I got rid of seven years ago!" Touya shouted, pointing at Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun?" Fujitaka asked.

"Yes, Kinomoto-san, it is me."

"Welcome back! Syaoran-kun! Why, you look so handsome, young man."

Touya was appalled, "Otousan! How could you be so light on him when Sakura gave up on him a year ago? Especially that she was crying for so long, waiting for this gaki for so many years!"

Syaoran was astonished, _Sakura... gave up... on me...? Well, it is... my fault... after all... I... haven't made any contact with... her... for two years... _Syaoran held back his tears and expect Sakura's father to be furious with him.

But Fujitaka was not, "But Syaoran-kun came back to apologise, right?"

Syaoran was, yet again, astounded, "Y-yes, I have come back."

Touya humphed.

"Well, come on, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Fujitaka exclaimed, "I'll drive you there."

Syaoran's spirit lifted up just a bit, but he regardless, he nodded enthusiastically. Syaoran was worried that Sakura would not accept him.

-o-

At Tomoyo's mansion the living room was filled with people. Everyone was enjoying their time there, and nobody has gone drunk- since nobody was allowed more than one glass of wine.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Sakura?" Chiharu asked.

Sakura nodded, "You?"

She nodded too, as she hugged her boyfriend, Takashi, "As long as I have him, I'm fine!"

Tomoyo jumped out from her boyfriend, Eriol, "So, Sakura, my favourite cousin, what's this year's Christmas wish?"

"Is it like last year's again, wishing for Syaoran-kun to come back?" Rika asked.

Tears begun to fill her eyes, "No," she simply said.

Everyone around her went quite, dead quite, and their heads were all turned at Sakura.

Tomoyo hugged Sakura, "Why, my dear, why? Are you giving up on Syaoran-kun?"

Sakura bit her lower lip. "Yes, I am, and already have." Tears spilled out from her eyes and onto her cheek.

"But 'why'?" an unfamiliar voice asked her.

"Because I'm sick and tired of waiting for him! Do you know how many years it been? Seven years! And he had made no contact at all with me in the past two years!" she shouted through her tears. "And I don't want to spend another birthday, another Valentine's, another Christmas or another holiday, alone, anymore! Not when all my friends have someone they can be with! I got no one!"

The voice sounded sad, "What if... what if he said 'sorry'?"

"How?!" Sakura demanded. "How would he say 'sorry' if he couldn't even reply to my letters and my email and my calls?!"

"What if he had a reason why he could not contact you in anyway at all?" the musculine voice asked.

Sakura could not say anything to object, "Stop it with the 'what if's, because he'll never come back anyway! He probably already have a fiancee, too!"

"What if I said he was here?"

Sakura turned to see where the voice was coming from. She saw a man in his seventeens, with unruly russest brown hair, amber eyes and muscular body. He looked deeply into the her jade green eyes.

_His coloured hair... they look so familiar... and those eyes... so mesmerising... and almost too familiar... Syaoran? Could it be? _Sakura looked back down on the floor where she was sitting. He walked over to her, he crouched down at her level and lifted her head with his hands, softly and slowly. Their eyes met and locked into a gaze.

"Syaoran...? Is it really you?" Sakura cried.

Syaoran nodded, "It is, Sakura... I'm sorry... You... You haven't really given up on me, have you, Sakura...?"

She turned her head away from him again, "I... I don't know..."

"I'm sorry, Sakura, I truly am. I came bac–"

"You haven't just come back to invite me to your wedding?" Sakura asked desperately.

Syaoran shook his head, "No, I haven't, I came back to be with you, Sakura... I'm sorry I could contact you in the past two years. I–"

"What do you mean by you 'couldn't?"

"I was forbidden by the Clan Elders, they thought I was slacking off. I'm sorry, Sakura... They forbade me to make any social contact with anyone besides the Clan. They knew every step I take... I could not let them forbid me from seeing you ever again, Sakura. So I had to stop contacting you for the sake of ever seeing you again..."

Sakura was crying more than ever now, "How do I know it's true?"

Syaorn understood Sakura's concern, "How do you know the sky is blue?"

Sakura was confused by this question, but answered it nonetheless, "Because it is there, I can see it."

"And you can see me, can you not, Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura paused, and realised what he said was true. "I can see you... it's just... it's been seven years, Syaoran." She searched his face for any signs of betrayal, "How can I be sure you still... love me?"

"You just have to trust me, Sakura. You just have to trust me..." he repeated it slowly. Syaoran hugged her tightly. She hugged him back tightly, as if it's the end of the world, "I... I trust you... Syaoran... I trust you... But..." She paused and swiftly slapped him on the face. "That was for making wait so long, and this," she pulled him head closer to hers and kissed him straight on the lips, "this... is for coming back."

The silence of the room broke into a loud cheer. "That was so romantic!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"You're the man, Syaoran!" a guy shouted over the cheering.

"Aren't they cute?" Rika cried.

The two blushed; they completely forgot about the rest of the world.

"Come on, let's enjoy the rest of the party," Syaoran whispered into her ear. She nodded. He stood up and put his right hand out for Sakura. Sakura took it and he pulled her in towards him, and he gave her a little kiss on the cheek. She blushed and wiped away her tears. Syaoran broke the embrace and fished out a little blue box from his pockets. "Merry Christmas, Sakura," he held out the little blue box, containing inside, her necklace to her.

"Oh my... Syaoran! You bought this for me?" she said happily. "It's beautiful! ...But you didn't get anything from me... isn't this a bit unfair?"

"It's fair, alright, _you_ are my extra special Christmas present."

Sakura giggled. It has been a while since Sakura was genuinely happy.

"Everything I do is just for you, Sakura," he hugged her from behind, around the waist, and rested his head on her left shoulder. "Just for my love, Sakura," he whispered softly into her ear.

"I love you, too... Syaoran!" she whispered back, and gave him a little kiss on his cheek.

He blushed. "And, have anyone told you this evening, yet? You look beautiful!"

It was Sakura's turn to blush, "Thanks, come on, let's go sit down and catch up."

He nodded, lifting his head up from her. They walked over to the white leather couch in the corner of the room, and, once again, like old time, started talking and laughing.

Tomoyo, from afar, grinned evilly; she caught all that on tape! She gave out an evil laughter, Eriol looked at her and laughed too, at her, not her success. "I got that all on tape, honey!" Tomoyo exclaimed to Eriol.

"Funny timing, you have with the camcorder, sweetie," Eriol smirked. "So what are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to make a copy to give to them both!"

Eriol chuckled. "You always come up with the most outrageous idea, sweetie. What if they hunt you down? I'd have no one left to kiss," he said, and he kissed her on the lips. A few seconds later, they broke the kisses and then quicky got engaged into another one, but deeper. His bit her bottom lip, begging her for an entrance, she complied. Their tongue had a little battle before Tomoyo gave in, letting his tongue take over with full control. They broke the kiss, panting for air. They smiled.

"That doesn't matter; I'll take you down with me! Then we'll spend the rest of our afterlife having... fun!" Tomoyo said cheekily.

"I'd wait for that day, Tomo-chan." He kissed her again softly on the lips, "until then, we'll have still have fun... elsewhere..."

-o-

* * *

-o-

Okay, so maybe the line "How do you know the sky is blue?" was kind of cheesy- I made it up myself.

That was my Christmas special to everyone! I hope you liked it! I started this in the early afternoon, and finished at 11:36 PM!

The name Nozomi, means 'Hope'. My friend, Andrew, got a little 'Kimmidoll' from the city for me for Christmas. And the doll name was Nozomi. (I really like rare names.)

And you're probably also wondering why I call him 'Xiao Lang' and then suddenly change to 'Syaoran', right? Well, in Hong Kong he is called 'Xiao Lang', so when he is in Japan, he is known as 'Syaoran'.

Argh! I hate it how they don't space it out properly (the lines), especially when you spaced it out in the document and in FanFiction . net's editor.

Researched information:

**Kobayashi Perl **(not Pearl), is actually a shop in Osaka's Airport, on level 3.

The sterling silver necklace is around 100AUS$ and the golden necklace is around 350AUS$.

The taxi fare was about 65AUS$.

You can use this website: www. xe. com (I spaced the website out, or the FanFic website will erase it), and change that money into US$ or whichever you prefer.

_**Happy Christmas and a merry new year, everybody!**_

_Lots of love, Akemi~_


End file.
